Girlfriend
by scarleteyes21
Summary: a little romy and jott. this time though, it not the guys begging. one shot Belladonna appears


I will update the others ASAP. (hope hope hope…)

Don't own nothing, nada.

-----------------------------------------------

'That's just sick.' Rogue thought as she sat on the table bench watching Remy and Belle holding hands and walking around the institute.

"What is?"

Rogue turned to see Jean sliding next to her.

"What did Ah say about readin mah thoughts?"

Jean just smiled "You were projecting, not my fault." She looked at Rogue.

"What's sick?"

Rogue cocked her chin towards the couple.

"Ah can't stand them. Does she have tah show off? Ah know she's just wavin him in front of meh" she leered at the couple who walking towards the garage. She watched as Belle made sure that Rogue got a good glimpse of her Belle kissing Remy.

"Sounds like someone has a crush."

"Looks who's talking." Rogue snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jean, her arms crossed on her chest.

Before Rogue could respond, Taryn and Scott came walking out of the mansion. Taryn's arms were wrapped around Scott's waist and her head was on his shoulder. Taryn glanced at Jean, sneering at the red head while Scott wasn't looking

Rogue gave Jean a- know- it- all smirk.

"Before you even ask, I will answer. Yeah, it sucks." Jean sighed resting her chin on her hands.

"At least yah have a shot." Rogue grumbled "Doubt Remy would evah want tah touch the 'untouchable' "

"He likes you. You know that." Jean told her, giving her a slight nudge with her shoulder.

"Yeah, raht."

"He does. I don't get it if they both like us, then why don't they just tell us!"

Rogue and Jeans eyes both lit up.

"Yah thinkin the same thing Ah'm thinking?"

"Yes, oh yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue and Jean (along with everyone from the institute were at the concert)

"What the hell were we thinking?" Jean asked Rogue as they made their way towards the stage.

"Have anah othah ideas?"

"No, but I know this is a stupid one."

"This was _your_ idea"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Jean grumbled, she tapped on the singer/guitarist.

"Can we help you?" the girl asked

"Yeah, um… can we steal the show for a minute?" she asked.

"You're kidding right?" disbelief was written all over her face.

"Nope. Um..., we just need the rest of the band fah somethang" Rogue jumped onto the stage.

"It will onlah take lahke five minutes." She negotiated with her and the rest of the band.

The singer shrugged and turned to the rest of the band. "Why not?" she turned back to Rogue and Jean "Weirder things have happened."

"Alright."

"You got five minutes." The girl warned them.

"Thanks."

Rogue and Jean filled the band in on what was going to happen

Jean and Rogue stood in front of the microphones. Just a couple of feet away from them were Scott&Taryn and Remy&Belle.

The crowd started to get restless.

"Ready?"

Rogue nodded her head.

"Hey Scott!"

"Remy."

That got their attention, along with the crowds.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

**They pointed as Remy and Scott**_  
I don't like your girlfriend!_

**They cocked their heads at Taryn and Belle**_  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
_

**Taryn and Bella though looked as if they were about to go on a homicide spree.**

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

**Remy and Scott smiled a bit as they watched the two girls sing. **

**( Jean jumped off stage and made her way towards Scott, she curled her fingers in his hair)  
**_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(alright alright alright alright)_

**Jean purposefully bumped Taryn out of the way into the dirt**_  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the mother (fucking) princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)  
_

**Jean eyed Taryn and pulled a smiling Scott closer to the stage**

_**  
**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
_

**Taryn could feel her dirt stained face burn with hatred**

_  
_**Jean and Rogue**_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  


**Rogue jumped off stage too, she pushed Belle into the crowd to get to Remy and pulled on his trench coat to drag him away from Bella. He came willingly, a playful smirk plastered on his face**_)  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)  
(_**She led him on to stage and pressed her body against his and stared right into his red on black eyes**_).  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

**Rogue could see Belle covered in drinks and snacks from the crowd she was pushed into sneer at her**.__

**Jean and Rogue**_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**Rogue and Jean held onto Scott and Remy's shirt, grinding their bodies into theirs, swaying to the beat of the music.**

_  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

**Remy and Scott were both smiling, and rolling their eyes.  
**_  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

**Remy was thanking the stars as he felt Rogue's hands slide down his chest to his hips. He dragged her closer as she sang the last part.**

__

**Rogue and Jean**_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_  
_**Jean pressed her forehead onto Scott's as she continued to sing**, **she felt his arms wrap around her waist. **

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way..._

The crowd hollered and clapped, while they and along with a very VERY pissed of Taryn and Belle, who were covered in mud, crap, and soda , looked onward at the two new happy couples.

-----------------------------------------------

First one shot. The song was from Avril Lavigne, _Girlfriend_. Reviews? Anyone? Til then, AH3 out.


End file.
